


Does She?

by Schmitty_Schmoop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmitty_Schmoop/pseuds/Schmitty_Schmoop
Summary: A poetic little drabble about Sandor’s inner thoughts on his little bird.





	Does She?

Does she know that he sees oceans in her eyes, blue like the garden blossoms he picks, but never gives to her? 

 

 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That her hair is like fire that doesn't burn, silky soft and prettier than any autumn's day? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That her skin is like strawberries and cream,

That he wonders if she tastes like them or the lemon cakes she so loves? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That he aches for her, like he’s never ached for anyone or anything before?

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That her smiles and gentle touches set his old, weary heart to beating, 

Like a green boy’s first summer love? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

How he sees her in every pretty red-headed whore, imagines that it’s her he’s with instead? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That his dreams are filled with her, of a castle in the hills and little babes black and red of hair? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That his heart breaks when she refuses to go with him, the day the skies burn green and the waters bleed red? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That he thinks of her every waking hour, haunted by her pretty smile whenever he closes his eyes? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That he would storm that blasted castle alone if he could, take her far away from the lions and the snakes, and hold her as long as she would allow? 

Does she know, does she know

 

 

That it’s her still that he thinks of in his final hours, as he watches the she-wolf leave him there to die? 

 

 

 

_Oh does she know, does she know_

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOC for Sandor, but I was feeling sad and sweet when I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.


End file.
